Dance With Me
by JBaby1121
Summary: This is a SasukexOC oneshot. They meet at a ball that Hiashi has thrown for no reason at all. They dance and it's kind of love at first sight. Enjpy it. It's rated K .


_Name: Selena Shirayuki_

_Age: 16_

_People Crushing on Her: Sasuke_

_Crush: Sasuke_

_*Selina meets them at a ball that Hiashi invited everybody to._

_S__asuke leaned against a pillar in the ballroom as he scanned the crowd. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest, talking to the nobles and the other rich people that stopped to talk to him before continuing to talk to Hiashi. He sighed and continued searching the crowd. Apparently a princess or someone like that was coming to the ball. That interested the others, but he could have really cared less. Usually, those that were rich acted stuck up and talked down to those who had less money than them, but there were some who weren't like that. __**Some **__were like that, if they were like that then he haven't met annyone like that._

_The Uchiha sighed and leaned back against the pillar that was in front of the French lancet-like rose windows that decorated the ballroom. He sighed and listened as the chamber orchestra played "The Four Seasons" by Antonio Vivaldi. A small giggle attracted his attention. Sasuke's closed eyes shot open, the onyx orbs scanning the crowd to see the owner of the giggle._

_There she stood in front of the Hyuga lord, her black tresses cascading down to her back with a dark blue and black flower pinned behind her ear. Her bangs framed her gently arched eyebrows. Her mocha colored skin made her stand out from the crowd as she conversed with the patriarch of the Hyuga clan. _

_The girl wore a dress with a full skirt. The bodice was black and laced up over a lavender strip in the middle. The skirt of the gown consisted of three skirts. The first one was black and touched the ground. The second was a dark blue that was a few inches shorter than the former and then the top skirt was lavender and that was shorter than the other skirts. The top two skirts didn't go the full distance around like the bottom one. The dark blue one created a V-shape amd the top one could be counted as a shawl for a skirt. She also had black armbands that extended to the wrist and had black lace around the top._

_Sasuke watched them as they conversed, unashamed to admit that he was attracted to the girl. When he thought that she had caught him looking at her, he played it off, nodding his head towards her, a small smile on his lips. The girl smiled back at him. Hiashi noticed that the girl had stopped talking and turned to see what caused it. Hiashi looked his way and motioned for him to join them. He complied and walked over there so Hiashi could introduce them._

_"Sasuke, this is Selena Shirayuki," Hiashi said pointing at the girl, "Selena, this is Sasuke Uchiha." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." Selena said curtsying._

_"It's nice to meet you as well," he said when she came back up and looked him the eye. Selena tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled at him. Up close he noticed that the girl was lean and carried herself with a lithe grace, she enunciated every word that she spoke and spoke also with a soft voice that could still be heard and respected when heard. He also noticed that she had a beautiful amethyst jewel embedded into a silver charm that was on a necklace. Sasuke looked at Hiashi who excused himself, using the excuse that he had other guests as a reasonable excuse for him to leave them with their harmless flirting._

_When Hiashi left, the two teenagers began talking to each other about things that they expected no one but them to understand if they weren't there for the entire chat. By the time that ended, "The Four Seasons" had just finished playing. Everybody clapped at the chamber orchestra that bowed or curtsied and left the stage, giving it up to the pianist that took over for their solo. _

_Sasuke turned back to Selina to see that she was smiling to the music, then he realized that "Moonlight Sonata" was playing. "Selena," he started._

_"What is it?"_

_"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked extending his hand to her. Selena paused, shocked, before nodding and accepting his hand. _

_They moved to the center of the dance floor, Sasuke wrapping his hand gently around her waist before they started dancing, gliding gently across the tiled floor as if there was no ground and they were on air._

_And as they danced, Sasuke got a closer look at her face, her and her name ringing a bell to the young Uchiha. He knew that he seen her somewhere before but couldn't help but draw blanks when he tried to place the face and name to a vague person in his past._

_S__akura and Ino walked around the ballroom searching for their teammates among the crowd of rich nobles. Sakura groaned, frustrated at the missing Sasuke, she had wanted to ask him to dance before the night was over, but then it would have been impossible for her to get the courage to even say hey. Because of her luck the pink haired girl just got the courage to ask him but lost him._

_"Are you sure that you saw Sasuke here?" Ino asked when they stopped in front of the pillar that he was leaning against. Sakura glared at her blonde friend. Of course she remembered seeing him, it was just hard for her to find him since he moved to a different location. _

_"Yes, I'm sure Ino," Sakura sighed stretching a little bit. "How hard is it to lose a ninja with a haircut like his?" Ino shrugged at the question, it was hard to lose him since he was the only one in the entire room with a haircut like that. "Maybe he's in the bathroom," Sakura said. She waited for a reply and when none came she turned to look at what caused the delay. Sakura looked at her friend that was staring, slack-jawed at the dance floor. "Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of the Yamanaka's face._

_Ino pointed to the dance floor before answering "Sasuke's dancing with some girl," she managed to choke out._

_"What?" Sakura asked. She looked back at the dance floor to see Sasuke dancing with a dark-skinned girl. They moved swiftly and flawlessly around the dance floor, the girl's skirts billowing around them in a cloud of black, dark blue, and lavender silk. Sakura's attention was pulled off of the girl for a quick second to look at Sasuke. She stopped, her eyes focused on what was on his face._

_Was that a smile on the pale skinned Uchiha? She watched as they twirled to get a better look at their faces, the answer to the question shocked her as well. Sasuke Uchiha was smiling for once._

_The two girls stood there watching as the couple, Ino grabbing a hold of Sakura's upper arm to keep her from creating a scene in front of the rich people. "Sakura just calm down," Ino said as the music died down. Sakura yanked loose of Ino grip and marched over to the two who were now, discussing something else as they began to walk over to the French windows that exited onto the balcony._

_Sasuke and Selena stopped when they heard approaching footsteps. Turning around, they were standing in front of a fuming Sakura. "Oh hello," Selena said softly smiling at the pink haired girl. "I'm Selena,"_

_"Hi," Sakura said through gritted teeth._

_"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked even though he really could have cared less._

_"Oh it's just I wanted to dance with you, Sasuke," Sakura said her mood changing from taking what she thought meant he cared about her out of a simple question that even people who weren't the best of friends would ask. "If that's not a problem with Sarah," Sakura said._

_"Oh, it's not a problem, and my name is Selena, __**not**__ Sarah," Selena said shuddering a little bit from the change in temperatures and moods that the girl possessed._

_"Right," Sakura said uniterested as she continued to look hopefully at Sasuke. After what seemed like a lifetime to Sakura, Sasuke gave up and agreed to one dance. When they walked off, more like ran if Sasuke didn't stop Sakura from running to the dance floor, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Selena standing there holding her fore arm with her other hand and trying her best to give him an encouraging smile. _

_Selena watched as they danced, Sakura knew it too, for she made it seem as if she was trying to get Sasuke into her bed. Selena watched as Sakura made a fool of herself, getting a little too close for comfort for her liking and then adjusting Sasuke's arm so that it was almost touching her butt. Selena looked away for a quick second to accept a drink from a servant to the host of the ball only to see Sakura and Sasuke kissing._

_Before the servant could get away, Selena handed him the drink back and ran past him and through the crowd that had gathered to see what was going on to cause a couple to stop. _

_N__aruto watched as the crowd gathered around the dance floor to see what was going on. He stopped talking to Kiba to wonder what ws going on, then he saw Selena, a friend from when he went on a mission a couple of months ago running out of the crowd, covering her mouth with her hand. Naruto went up to her only to lose sight of her again, he looked at the path that she wove through the crowd and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto walked up to the two when they broke for air, Sakura still keeping herself in his arms before Naruto grabbed the dazed Sasuke's arm and drug him out of sight of the crowd, breaking them up and leaving Ino to talk to Sakura, only to shake her head and walk away._

_"Hey, get off of me!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto let go off his collar and crossed his arms, waitind for an explanation. "What?"_

_"What were you doing kissing Sakura?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. _

_"I didn't kiss Sakura, she kissed me." Sasuke said, fixing his jacket collar. "Why? Upset that you didn't get to kiss her," Sasuke said._

_"Don't act full of yourself Sasuke, anyways, __I'm __not the one that's upset, did you forget that Selena was standing there the whole time watching you two flirt and make out on the dance floor." _

_Sasuke stopped before he was about to say something when he heard Selena's name. "Selena? How'd you know her?" he asked the blonde. Naruto sighed and explained that that was Selena from when they were kids and she had to move to Paris because of the fact that her dad had got a new job. "Crap," Sasuke said. "Where'd she go?" _

_Sasuke glared at Naruto when he took to long to answer. Finally, Naruto pointed in the direction that he saw her run off in. _

_The young Uchiha ran off in the pointed out direction. He wove through a bunch of people in the crowd before he stopped in front of a glass window that was partially open. He softly stepped to the glass window, stepping out onto the balcony where Selena was leaning over the railing with her hand twirling the silver charm on her necklace. _

_He stood there silently, watching what she would do for a few minutes. Selena raised her head from the necklace and gazed at the moon and its full luminous beauty as it sat perched in the night sky. Below where they stood was a pleached alley with love-lies-bleedings on the archs. The alley emptied into a courtyard that was surrounded by sakura trees whose branches swayed in the wind._

_Sasuke watched, expecting her to scream or shout instead she took a deep breath and mumbled something that he probably shouldn't have heard. "I guess he finally has someone now," she mumbled toying with the charm._

_"Selena," Sasuke said softly. His monotone voice startled her into turning around and watching him as he joined her on the balcony near the railing. Her face fell when she looked at him, her onyx eyes refusing to look him in his. _

_"What're you doing out here Sasuke?" she asked him forcefully. Sasuke stopped for a second astonished at the question and the furosity behind the question. He joined her at the rails and she looked away, focusing her attention on the rail and the carvings that were artfully put there._

_"Sorry," he mumbled. He waited for her to say something._

_No reply._

_"Selena,"_

_Nothing but silence answered his comments. He looked over to see her shoulders shaking a little bit as one teardrop rolled down her face. Sasuke turned to her and wiped the tear away, Selena looked up at him, the moon making her onyx eyes turn a dark purple. "Why're you crying?" he asked a small barely noticeable smile on his face._

_"Why'd you kiss her?" Selena asked, her voice softer than its usual tone._

_"I didn't she kissed me," Sasuke said, his smile growing a little more wider. It wasn't a matter that he should be laughing at but he couldn't help it since she was acting the way she was. "Anyways, I don't like Sakura like that," Sasuke continued, his smile grew into a smirk._

_Selena's mouth formed the words but her voice was muffled by his lips. Her eyes widened before closing as she melted into the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. The kiss was soft and filled with Sasuke's regret for what happened between him and Sakura. _

_The wind blew gently moving her dark tresses and skirts creating an air of romance as the breeze scattered the sakura petals behind and around the couple._

_I__no sighed in disgust as she talked to Sakura. At that moment, she could have really cared less about the pink haired girl that decided to pull a pathetic move in order to get Sasuke. "Sakura, will you just shut up?" Ino said, trying to keep from yelling at the girl._

_"What? All I'm saying is that-"_

_"All you're saying is that you decided to kiss a boy who don't even like you like that just so, in your retarded little mind, he might like you back." _

_Sakura glared at her friend. "So?"_

_"So?" Ino paused for a second to keep from losing her cool at her friend's ignorance. "So, you were acting like a slut in public just to keep him from flirting with a girl-a girl that you were friends with before their family moved to France. Sakura do you see the common sense in your little plan at all?" _

_Sakura looked at her friend before walking away. "Where are you going, billboard brow?" Ino demanded stepping in front of her. _

_Sakura pushed past her. "I'm going to give Sasuke another kiss. I know he wants more."_

_As she searched the crowd trying to find where Naruto pulled Sasuke off to. She stopped and looked over at the crowd that her yearmates formed near the window that led to the balcony. Sakura decided to be nosy and see what was going on. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw Sasuke and Selena in each other's arms. Sakura gasped and looked over at Ino and the rest of her yearmates that disapproved of her stunt. They all had grins plastered on their faces, pleased at how things turned out._

_Sasuke broke the kiss, reluctantly, his lips lingering over hers as he slowly pulled back and smiled at her. Selena smiled too, hugging him as she reached up for another kiss. This one was cut short due to a random outburst compliments of the crowd that they attracted. _

_They reluctantly pulled away and looked at the crowd that was smiling at them, led by Naruto with his same foxy grin on his face. Selena smiled and looked back at Sasuke when he turned her head towards him. "Let's have another one for the crowd." he whispered, his breath lingering on her neck._


End file.
